Polysilicon films have come into increasing use in the semiconductor industry. Such films are used, for instance, as the gate conductor in MOS devices. Of course, the use of any film in the manufacture of integrated circuits requires a method etching the film. It is widely known that chlorine or chlorine/fluorocarbon plasmas will etch polysilicon. However, in order that portions of the polysilicon film will not be removed it is necessary to protect those portions with an etch mask. Typically, this etch mask takes the form of a patterned photoresist. Obviously, the need to deposit, pattern and strip an etch mask adds significantly to the cost of etching a film.